Arrepentirse
by winxzafir
Summary: todo lo habia perdido,sus amigos,su familia,su compañia incluso el Lorax todos lo habian abandonado sin embargo el Once-Ler descubrira que aun queda una pequeña esperanza para un futuro mejor


Arrepentirse

El Once-Ler permanecía sentado en el sofá de su enorme y vacía oficina, con la mirada perdida, todos se habían ido, todos lo habían abandonado, todos, todo lo que le importaba se había ido…

se levanto de el sofá tambaleante y se miro en el espejo de pared que tenia

colgado en su oficina su imagen le devolvió la mirada pero simplemente no reconocía al hombre que veía en el espejo, seguía teniendo los mismos ojos azules y el cabello negro, las mismas pecas pero además estaba vestido igual que un elegante hombre de negocios con el sombrero de copa y la chaqueta y los guantes verdes ¡en que clase de monstruo horrendo se había convertido! le había fallado a todos a sus amigos, al Lorax, incluso a Norma el amor de su vida, todos siempre lo recordarían como el hombre que mato a los árboles de Truffula ¡y todo por su maldita codicia! debió haberse detenido, pero no..el quiso mas y mas hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ¡¿porque tuvo que escuchar a su madre?! se cubrió el rostro con las manos avergonzado de lo que había provocado - no me digas que ahora lo lamentas - le dijo una voz el Once-Ler levanto el rostro mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz - ¿Quién dijo eso? - interrogo - fui yo - le contesto la voz Once-Ler dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia el espejo, no daba crédito a sus ojos ¡era su reflejo el que le estaba hablando!,su reflejo le sonrío con burla - ¿Qué?…pe..pero ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto con la voz temblorosa y retrocediendo - ¿no lo adivinas? - le dijo su reflejo - soy tu codicia encarnada…Oncie - le dijo cruzando los brazos - ¿q..qué quieres de mi? ¿Porque has venido? - le pregunto mirándolo - oh por favor Oncie ¿no me dirás que no extrañas recibir dinero? ¿Sentirte grande, poderoso y superior a los demás? - le pregunto su codicia - no…ese no era yo ¡fuiste tu el que me arrastro a eso! ¡tu! ¡tu me cegaste y alejaste de todo lo que realmente me importaba! ¡a mis amigos, al Lorax, incluso a mi esposa! ¡todo fue por ti! ¡todo fue culpa tuya! - le grito con furia arrojando el sombrero de copa por los suelos, su codicia se río - no oí que te quejaras cuando los millones te empezaron a caer cuando tu invento se volvió un éxito - el Once-Ler se quedo callado - como vez Oncie no fue solo culpa mía…fuiste tu el que se dejo embaucar - Once no dijo nada sabia que su codicia tenia razón, cuando su madre lo habia convencido de cortar los árboles no había protestado, aun cuando el Lorax intento advertirle que no cortara los árboles, que se detuviera no quiso escucharlo, se sintió miserable y se maldijo así mismo por no haberlo escuchado cuando aun había tiempo - tu me convertiste en un monstruo…- le susurro - aaah pero fuiste tu Once-Ler quien me lo permitió - le dijo su codicia - la codicia puede ser engañosa…al principio parece algo bueno pero no lo es, soy algo así como un arma de doble filo, existe gente que cree que el dinero lo es todo y significa la base de la felicidad…si vieras a cuantas personas las e visto cometer estupideces solo por dinero…aunque bueno algunas terminan peor que tu - le dijo mirándolo - ¿porque crees que soy considerado uno de los 7 pecados capitales?...y en tu caso mi querido Once-Ler ya estas condenado -

- no…aun…aun no lo estoy ¡no lo estoy! ¡Puedo remediar lo que hice! - le grito - si ¡¿y como se supone que harás eso?! - le grito la codicia - ¡lo intentare!¡are que los árboles regresen! - le dijo el Once-ler, la codicia se río - no me digas…solo mira a tu alrededor…contaminaste este valle el cual alguna vez fue fértil pero ahora dudo mucho que algún árbol pueda crecer aquí ¡jamás lo lograras! -

- solo mírame - le dijo tomando un objeto de su escritorio y lanzándolo al espejo el cual se rompió en pedazos - haz lo que quieras - oyó que le dijo la codicia antes de desaparecer - pero jamás podrás apartarte de la culpa….tu pasado siempre te perseguirá - la voz se callo, el Once-ler se quedo contemplando los fragmentos de vidrio desperdigados por su oficina - estas equivocado - susurro - aunque me tome años juro que are que los árboles de Truffula regresen de alguna manera…de algún modo -

Después de eso el Once-ler se dedico a buscar una solución por más pequeña que fuera pero con la cual pudiera cumplir con su objetivo de redimirse, de remediar todo el mal causado y talvez obtener el perdón de el Lorax, de todos a los que había lastimado, cada día, cada noche intento dar con la solución busco y busco hasta el cansancio sin embargo su búsqueda no dio frutos - es inútil…jamás encontrare algo en esta tierra árida - se dijo así mismo sentándose en uno de los tocones de árbol desanimado - lo siento mucho - murmuro con tristeza - eh fallado Lorax….te fallado, le e fallado a todos - dijo enterrando su rostro en sus manos de repente algo le llamo la atención el Once-Ler levanto la mirada de entre sus manos y observo mejor con los ojos muy abiertos ahí entre la hierba seca le pareció ver un algo que brillaba con una luz dorada y opaca, se acerco a donde salía ese brillo ¿estaba alucinando? ¿o su mente le estaba jugando una broma? no…si era real ¡era una semilla! ¡una pequeña semilla de Truffula! Once la tomo con manos temblorosas y la observo con detenimiento era tan pequeña y hermosa como lo fueran los árboles de Truffulas ,era café y tenia una línea dorada en espiral en el centro Once-Ler sonrío mientras algunas lagrimas se le salían por el rostro - gracias - murmuro mirando al cielo , esa semilla era la segunda oportunidad que le daba el Lorax y no la desperdiciaría por un momento tuvo la idea de ir a plantarla el mismo pero luego con solo mirar la semilla supo que no era el momento si plantara la semilla seguramente no crecería nada de ella tendría que esperar hasta que llegara el día en que a alguien le volvieran a importar los árboles ,regreso a su casa con la pequeña semilla entre sus manos la puso en la mesa y la observo atentamente - algún día pequeña…-

dijo acariciando con delicadeza la semilla - algún día…de ti brotara un árbol grande, alto y frondoso como lo fueran tus antecesores - le dijo sonriendo y por un momento le pareció que la semilla brillaba como si le hiciera un guiño ,sonrío de nuevo - prometo que no te fallare de nuevo Lorax….es una promesa que si pienso cumplir - susurro, y por esa noche el Once-Ler pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que la ultima esperanza se encontraba en esa pequeña semilla y soñó…con el valle, con los árboles de Truffula ,con Melvin y sus amigos animales….una lagrima se le salio entre sueños pero algún día….todo volvería a ser como antes.

**ok años que no subia nada a esta pagina pero esta es una pequeña historia sobre la pelicula el Lorax y sobre el Once-ler espero que les guste**


End file.
